Touch screens are most popular information input devices at present, which can realize human-machine interaction in a simple, convenient and natural way, and are new multimedia interaction devices. A capacitive touch screen has advantages such as a sensitive touch response and supporting of multi-point touch.
An integration of touching and displaying functions is a development tendency of the entire industry. An on-cell touch screen is light and thin, and a process thereof has fewer steps, which are sold in market from 2014, and a market shares thereof grows rapidly.
A touch sensing electrode of an existing integrated touch screen is located on a color filter substrate of a display panel, and then the touch sensing electrode of the integrated touch screen is too close to the display panel, thereby electrodes of the display panel (including scanning lines and data lines) may give large interference noise to the touch sensing electrode of the integrated touch screen. Since signal-noise ratio of the integrated touch screen is not high, thus, the integrated touch screen technology is delimited as a low level product in the touch field.
How to improve signal-noise ratio of an integrated touch screen has become a technical problem to be solved urgently in this field.